Why have I fallen for you?
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Why did I fell for someone who is so childish? Is my heart a toy for you to play? I tightened my grip on the pen.
1. Chapter 1

Ahh... this idea just came out of the blue.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

**LUCY **

I'm sitting on my chair, my elbow on the table and chin resting on my palm. I stared at the empty paper in front of me.

I sighed forgetting about the paper in front of me. I started staring outside from my apartment's window. I never noticed that my life had become boring when I asked Natsu to stop barging in my apartment. I never knew my life would be this quiet; probably I was used with him being noisy?

I wasn't really willing to ask him to stop, but I was asked to ask him to stop.

Since Sting and I became a couple he told me to ask Natsu to stop. I never knew that our relationship was so short and temporary that I put my family and friends behind my back.

I closed my eyes.

Where did I go wrong?

I still can't forget that day when he broke it off. He just told me that we're over and he left without even stating his reasons. With that day we never met again.

Why have I fallen for you?

Sooner or later the guild will know. How long have I not gone there? Why did I give all myself to you? God, I'm so stupid. Right now I can't stop regretting my pathetic decisions, I thought he was the one, but I'm too blinded by my selfish thoughts.

This is just too much.

It's like he entered my life just to destroy my relationship with my family and friends. "You're with me now." Those words that made me believe him more and turn my back on them.

Can I still face them?

I just wish he will not come in my life again, I know that I wouldn't hesitate on slapping him at his face. I will never go back to you, you may have regretted your decisions but that's the last you'll see of me.

My eyes snapped open when I heard his laughter. I looked down from the window and saw him with someone. His arms over her shoulder and they were laughing together.

I sighed. Why did I even choose you? Was I that desperate?

My heart sank as I saw them happily walking away. I just wished you knew this feeling, Sting, the pain that is slowly drowning my heart.

Why did I fell for someone who is so childish? Is my heart a toy for you to play? I tightened my grip on the pen. Before I could even break my pen, I let it go and stood up from my chair and went to my bed.

I wish there's some magic that'll help me. I wish I could go back in time. I wish that what mistake or what problems we have could be fixed and straighten out. I wish that my heart will forget you so my mind will also forget you. I wi-

"Hey… Luce." That voice that I haven't heard since I was with him. I turned around and faced the window where Natsu is trying to get in.

"Natsu…" I mumbled. "How many times do I have to tell you to use the door?!" I shouted. The truth is I'm not mad it made me a little bit happy on the inside.

"Geez Luce. You don't have to shout at me. You know I have a very sensitive ear, right?" He asked me as he got in.

I ignored his question and asked him. "Why are you here anyways?" I asked him.

"I-I wanna ask you something…" He mumbled, looking away. "I-I don't care if you don't want it to happen b-but… ahem." He coughed, looking at me with a determined face. "Can you let me be your rebound?" He asked me.

That's not what I am wishing for! I don't even see Natsu as a lover! Heck I don't even see him as the one who confesses! I thought he likes…

"Wait… let me rephrase that. Is it fine for you if I make you fall in love for me?" He asked me. "It's just unfair that I am deeply in love with you and you're not." He said looking away.

"W-what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently I can't stop.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

**LUCY  
**

"W-what?!"

"Don't 'what' me Lucy. I need an answer." Natsu said looking at me in the eye and waiting for an answer.

"No." I answered him sternly. I don't want him to feel what I am currently feeling. The feeling of loss and uneasiness, yet you know he is still breathing. It's like something died inside you, you are sad but what hurts the most is it's like it's nothing to him.

"Why don't you want me too?" He asked me disturbing my thoughts of _him_. "You know it'll benefit you." He continued.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" I asked him and he nodded without any second thoughts. "Because I don't want you to feel what I am currently feeling." I answered him.

"Like I say, it'll benefit you." He repeated.

"Do you really think I wanted myself to keep on benefiting? It's already enough that you already helped me join the guild, you already have saved my life many times, and you want me to be the one holding your heart? Natsu, you kn-" He stopped me from talking.

"Luce I'm the one who wanted this." He said making me angrier at him.

"Well Mr. Dragneel." I started as he frowned at the way I called him. "I don't want it." I continued as tears fell from my eyes. "I'm not like Sting who'll just enter a relationship after breaking up. You know me better than that."

"Yes. Yes I know you better than that. That's why it hurts me to see you like that." He said as he took a step. "I don't mind if you use me, I don't care how long or how many times you have to, all I want is to see that smile once again." He said hugging me.

I tried to push myself away from him but he didn't budge. "Let it out Luce." He whispered. My heart clenched painfully in my chest together with my fists. _Why are you doing this now?_

"Let it all out." He whispered. My tears didn't stop from falling like a charm I started to punch him in the chest but he didn't let me go. _Why did I have to fall to the wrong person? _

After a few minutes of punching and Natsu calming me down by rubbing circles at my back, he started to break the silence that was covered by my sobs. "What happened?" I knew deep inside that even though he knew we're not together anymore he'll ask on how it all happened. "Tell me everything."

Before I could even form a word another tear fell. What am I supposed to say, I, myself don't even know what happened.

"Or not." He mumbled.

We have stayed in that position for at least an hour. Then he decided to finally let me go. "You'll still do it, huh?" I asked him and he replied with a nod. "You know how stubborn I am." He smiled and I smiled a bit. "Yeah, like a rock."

"Hey!" He whined for a bit and end up laughing instead.

I glanced at the window and saw it was getting darker. "Hey… You might want to go home." I said, pointing outside.

"I guess." He mumbled. "I hope you're okay now Luce, the guild misses you."

"Well… maybe I'll be back tomorrow or after that day." I said.

"I'm looking forward Luce." He grinned. He went to my window and decided to jump out there.

"Natsu!" I shouted but he was already on the ground. "Idiot! Use the door next time!" I shouted as he laughed away.

* * *

**Natsu**

I went to her window and jump down from her room.

"Natsu!" She shouted, calling my name. "Idiot! Use the door next time!" She shouted making me laugh as I ran away.

As I got a bit further, the rain seems to start falling. I gripped my hand with one thing in mind.

_I'll fix your heart no matter how many times I have to break mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Believe me. I am itching just to write this.

* * *

**Natsu**

_I'll fix your heart no matter how many times I have to break mine._

I got home later than expected. I looked around a bit confused as to why I can't feel Happy's present in the house, probably he's with Wendy and Carla again. By again he is always there because of _this situation_.

I'm not lonely or anything, it's just that I'm a bit worried. I lie down on my hammock, staring at the ceiling.

_Natsu, Are you ok?_

Happy's voice once again popped in my mind. I don't even know what to say, maybe I am… maybe I'm not. I can't even tell.

Since Lucy started on going out with Sting, Happy and I are starting to go on missions like the days before I met her. I didn't really stop on barging in her apartment; I'm still barging in hiding my scent. By hiding- spraying some of Lucy's perfume to mask my own scent, though it sound stupid it isn't because it worked pretty well or maybe Sting's nose is going rusty.

Not that I am showing off or being smart here by just talking to myself but every time I take a glance on something that reflects myself, my reflection, I couldn't ignore the fact that I looked mature. Who wouldn't be if you're in my situation, right?

Annoyed that I am fighting to myself once again, I decided to stop because I am wasting my time by just doing it. I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep and dreams would finally come and take me away from my nightmare. This nightmare.

I sighed, no matter what I can't even sleep. Should I go back to her apartment or should I stay? Maybe I should stay around where she is just to secure her safety, maybe that'll help me sleep.

I stood up from my hammock and went to the door, I twisted the knob and opened it, what surprised me was to see _him_ standing in front of me. Why is he here?

"Natsu-san." He greeted, slightly bowing his head at me.

"Sting." I said, maybe this is the reason why I can't sleep.

"I'm sure you have heard of it by now," He started, his eyes still looking down. Hurt and guilt can be heard in his voice but I waited for him to continue. "I broke it off. I'm sorry." He mumbled. I knew what he meant, before Lucy gave him her yes I was there like a right-hand man, standing on his way.

Other than Loke, I was the one who threatened him, glared daggers at him, or look at him with eyes that say _take care of her._ No matter how many times it ended up in the same way. He would just either cower in fear or hurt her.

I know, He knows, she knows that I would beat him up for hurting her. Probably kill if I can but I know she wouldn't be too happy if I did so.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him. He promised her, not he promised him for her, but why is he telling me this? Why?

"I- I don't know." He mumbled. He scratched his head.

"Are you just here so that you would feel better? Dude, I'm her best friend, I'm in no position of accepting that apology of yours and I have no plans of being the good guy. I have already thought of attacking you in your guild and give you a piece of my mind but hell, it's not my battle, this is not my fight nor my business, but I think somewhere deep inside me, it is, because that part of me want to rip your heart out so you could feel what she is feeling." _What I am also feeling._

"She's not my ma-" I stopped him right there. I just don't want to hear any pathetic excuses. I smacked the door probably leaving a crack at it. I glared at him, "Leave. Right now." I growled at him.

I looked at him, his body was in a mixture of shock, tense, and paralyzed, and he slowly looked at me and took a step backward. He bowed and started to run away.

I don't know what's wrong with some guys these days, court them then when you realize something after you two are together you broke it off. _Why the hell did you even court her and ask her to be your girlfriend anyways if you're just going to leave her for another?_ I glared at the running figure.


End file.
